KIANN (Version)
by Annishi Kiann Kim
Summary: Hanya seputar Rumah Tangga Kibum-Annishi dengan segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan akan selalu berakhir dengan manis dan indah. Straight/ Marriage Life/ DLDR/ No Bash/ Ficlet/ Slight KyuMonn dan TeukLenn (Tidak suka dengan Pairnya tolong abaikan dan jangan dibaca) oke hehehe dan Terima kasih atas Pengertiannya.
1. Chapter 1

T **itle : KiAnn version**

 **Cast Couple :**

 **Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Kyuhyun - Emon (KyuMonn)**

 **Teukie - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Di sebuah kafe yang terletak di daerah Gangnam, terdapat tiga orang yeoja yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka dengan canda tawa penuh kebahagiaan. Mereka menceritakan seputar rumah tangga mereka masing-masing dan ini kali pertama ketiganya bertemu setelah menikah.

"Ann bagaimana kabarmu dengan sidatar?" Lenny bertanya

"Biasa saja!" Jawab Ann acuh sambil minum orange juice

"Ann pasti sedang bertengkar dengan sidatar Lenny." Celetuk Emon tiba-tiba dan menimbulkan tatapan kesal Ann padanya.

"Hm, Ann pasti sedang bertengkar Emon. Lihat saja tampangnya benar-benar suram." Sahut Lenny menyeringai kearah Ann dan Emon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"YAK KALIAN TIDAK BISAKAH TIDAK MENGGODAKU." Teriak Ann marah pada kedua teman absurbnya dan memandang mereka tajam.

"Ada masalah apa dengan sidatar?" Tanya Monell sok perhatian dan mengabaikan teriakan Ann padanya

"Ya ya ada apa? Apa sidatar selingkuh." Si kompor meleduk Lenny menyahut dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Lenny Sialan! Kau menyumpahi Suamiku selingkuh hah." Menatap Lenny tajam

"Yak Nishi aku kan hanya bertanya saja, apalagi kemarin aku melihat drama suamimu yang terlalu banyak adegan kissingnya. Siapa tahu Suamimu selingkuh dengan lawan mainnya." Jelas Lenny polos

"Mulutmu Lenny mulutmu!" Ann tidak terima

"Mulutku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya Nishi." Manyun Lenny

"Yak Lenny aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa kau membunuhku Nishi, aku salah apa?"

"Salahmu kenapa kau terlahir sebagai yeoja Pabbo." Ucap Ann sadis

"Aku tidak Pabbo."

"Aku kasihan dengan Teukie, memiliki Istri Pabbo sepertimu." Remeh Ann

"Yak Nishi, berhentilah mengatakan aku pabbo."

"Kenyataannya seperti itu." Acuh Ann

"Yak kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kalian berdua tidak bisakah tidak bertengkar!" Monell yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara dan menghentikan pertengkaran kedua sahabat kekanakannya.

"Lenny yang memulainya Monell? Jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Ann tidak terima

"Yak Nishi kenapa kau suka sekali menyalahkanku?"

"Karena kau selalu membuat masalah denganku."

Monell menghela napas lelah, tidak bisakah mereka tidak bertengkar saat bertemu, selalu saja ada hal sepele yang diributkan.

"T _uhan kuatkan aku menghadapi kedua sahabat absurbku ini" batin Monell miris_

"Monell kudengar Kyuhyun mengeluarkan album solo ketiganya ya?" Ann bertanya pada sahabat pendiamnya ini.

"Iya Ann, dia jarang dirumah setelah album solonya dirilis." Jawab Emon lesu

"Mending Kyuhyun. Daripada Suami datarku." Gerutu Ann

"Kenapa dengan Kibum?" Monell penasaran

"Gwechana, Kyuhyun kan seorang Idol. Sedangkan Bummie seorang Actor yang selalu dikelilingi yeoja-yeoja sialan itu."

"Itu hanya drama Ann, jangan berlebihan." Monell jengah dengan sikap Ann yang dramaqueen

"Kau tau aku ingin sekali menenggelamkan adegan kissingnya beserta yeoja lawan mainnya sekalian." Ucap Ann frustasi

"Aku kasihan dengan sidatar, karena memiliki Istri pencemburu sepertimu." Celetuk Lenny setelah lama terdiam.

"Yak apa maksudmu sialan."

"Yak Nishi kenapa kau selalu mengumpat padaku?" Lenny merasa kesal karena Ann selalu kasar padanya

"Karena kau pantas mendapatkannya." Acuh Ann

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Nishi."

"Diamlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Ck, kau pikir aku tidak malas." Gerutu Lenny

Mereka bertiga terdiam cukup lama dengan pikiran dan masalah yang mereka hadapi dalam rumahtangga masing-masing.

~AnnishiKimki~

"Nishi Emon, aku pulang duluan ne. Suamiku sudah menunggu diluar." Pamit Lenny pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Hm, hati-hati dan sampaikan salam kami pada suamimu." Sahut Emon santai. Lenny mengangguk mengiyakan dan pergi dari kafe tersebut setelah memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah kepergian Lenny, tak lama Emon dijemput oleh suaminya Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Ann di kafe seorang diri menunggu suami datarnya menjemput.

"Sudah lama menunggu sayang." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba sambil mengecup kening istrinya singkat, setelah melihat istrinya merengut kesal menunggunya.

"Hm." Ann acuh

"Maafkan aku sayang." Sambil mengacak rambutnya lembut.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan Oppa." Tanyanya sendu

"Itu hanya peran sayang, jangan cemburu oke." Jelas Kibum sabar

"Tapi dramamu terlalu banyak kissingnya Kim Kibum." Menatap suaminya tajam

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaanku sebagai aktor."

"Tidak bisakah tidak pakai ciuman, kau tahu yeoja lawan mainmu itu menyukai ciumanmu Oppa." Gerutu Ann menatap suaminya kesal dan Kibum tersenyum melihat istrinya.

"Kau cemburu sayang?" Goda Kibum dengan seringai

"Menurutmu." Tanya Ann balik pada suaminya.

"Kau cemburu." Santai Kibum

"Aku tidak cemburu." Bantah Ann tidak terima

"Aku tahu, kau cemburu sayang." Kekeh Kibum tetap menggoda istrinya.

"Kubilang tidak! Kim Kibum." Ann mendesis kesal ke arah suami datarnya.

"Kau manis! dengan wajah memerahmu itu sayang." Gombal Kibum menyeringai ke arah istrinya.

"Kau menyebalkan Oppa." Memukul dada Kibum pelan dan menenggalamkan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan." Ucap Kibum dan Ann mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya.

"Kajja kita pulang, bukankah hari ini kita ada program_." Bisik Kibum menyeringai tepat ditelinga sang istri dan Ann mengangguk mengiyakan dengan wajah merona malu.

Mereka keluar kafe dengan bergandengan tangan mesra, menuju mobilnya diparkiran dengan senyum kebahagiaan di wajah mereka masing-masing. Mereka berharap semoga rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja dan langgeng sampai maut memisahkan.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahaha tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul dikepala dan Ann memutuskan untuk mengetik saja.

Review Please! Kalau kalian berkenan dengan Pairnya, tapi kalau tidak ya abaikan saja Oke hee

Terima kasih sudah mampir di fictku ini yaaa... bye

.

 **With Love**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Jangan protes bagian ini) hohoho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : KiAnn version**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Kibum - Annishi (KiAnn)**

 **Teukie - Lenny (TeukLenn)**

 **Kyuhyun - Emon (KyuMonn)**

 **.**

 **Warning : Straight/ Typo/ Bahasa tidak baku/ DLDR/ No Bash**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~AnnishiKimki~**

Kibum pulang ke Apartemennya setelah selesai syuting drama terbarunya di Luar Negeri. Ia lelah sangat lelah dan ingin cepat tidur dan ketemu istri manisnya yang ia tinggal hampir 2 minggu.

Kibum memencet kode Apartemennya yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala dan dia tidak mau membangunkan istrinya saat malam begini, apalagi sekarang sudah hampir jam 1 malam.

Kibum memasuki ruang Apartemen yang temaram dan melihat ada sosok yeoja yang duduk dalam suasana temaram seperti itu.

Tanpa melihat dan bertanya, Kibum tahu siapa yeoja itu. Yeoja yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah Annishi, istri manis dan tercinta Kibum. Walaupun Ann sering marah dan mengomeli dirinya A-Z tanpa alasan yang jelas tapi ia menyukainya, menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri istri cerewet dan pemarahnya itu.

Kibum mendekat pada sosok yang duduk diruang santai itu, kalau mereka sedang malas dan ingin berduaan saja tanpa gangguan apapun, maka kencan mereka ya diruang santai itu. Yang sudah dilengkapi fasilitas lengkap (fasilitas umum yang selalu berada diruang santai. Ann malas nulisnya)

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Kibum setelah sampai di tempat istrinya dan duduk setelahnya.

"Hm." Ann acuh

"Kau tidak merindukan suamimu?"

"Menurutmu apa suamiku merindukanku?" Tanya Ann balik dengan tatapan sendunya dan Kibum tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tentu! Dia merindukanmu." Santai Kibum menjawab

"Jika dia merindukanku, kenapa satu minggu ini dia tidak menghubungi atau membalas pesanku?"

"Mungkin dia sibuk, karena terlalu padat jadwalnya." Menimpali santai sambil membawa Ann kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ann menyukainya, menyukai aroma tubuh dan perlakuan sayang suaminya padanya. Meski dari luarnya Kibum terlihat acuh, dingin, datar dan tidak peduli tapi Ann yakin jika suaminya ini benar-benar mencintai dan meyayanginya.

Terisak dan menangis dipelukan Kibum, sudah biasa baginya jika istrinya ini akan menangis saat dipeluk seperti ini ketika dirinya baru pulang dari syuting drama di luar negeri. Kibum tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam panjang istri cantik dan manisnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Oppa tidak mau melihatmu menangis sayang." Ucapnya setelah melepas pelukannya pada istrinya.

"Kau jahat Oppa." Rajuk Ann manja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Oppa minta maaf ne."

"Hm."

"Kajja kita tidur sudah malam." Tanpa menunggu jawaban istrinya, Kibum langsung menggendong istrinya dengan bridal style dan Ann terkejut dengan perlakuan Kibum yang tiba-tiba padanya.

"Kau membuatku terkejut KIM." Desis Ann menatap tajam suaminya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Acuh Kibum dan Ann hanya mendengus dengan wajah yang merona kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang suaminya.

Kibum tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang malu-malu itu. Rasa lelah dalam tubuhnya sirna seketika setelah bertemu dengan istri manis dan manjanya.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka dengan senyum merekah penuh kebahagiaan di bibir masing-masing. Dan melakukan ritual wajib setiap malam, untuk melepas rindu saat lama tidak berjumpa seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Hahahaha sudah segini saja oke (imajinasikan sendiri ritual yang dilakukan KiAnn di dalam kamar) hohohoo

Review Please! Jika kalian berkenan tapi kalau tidak abaikan saja oke hehehe

Terima Kasih sudah baca dan review fanficku ini oke hahahaha

.

 **With love**

 **AnnishiKimki Istri KibummieXD (Jangan protes bagian ini) hahaha**


End file.
